The Shadows of Neverland
by ABreathAwayFromWhereYouAre
Summary: When Peter kidnaps Wendy what will she do? She certainly won't lay down and let Pan do what he wishes. Rating may be subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own Peter or Wendy or any of the characters. **

**A/N: This is sort of Once Upon a Time, but I'm making Wendy's orgins different. I based Peter and Neverland and the lost boys off of the once potrayal**

* * *

When I was a child we always had this tattered old story book that I would read to my brothers out of. When we were young they used to love to hear the stories I had to tell. They would listen with apt attention as I carefully read out of the story book, or sometimes spin stories out of thin air. They had always loved the story of Peter Pan, the boy that never grew up. That was understandable, since when you're a child the thought of never growing up seems like a very nice thing indeed. At one point even I used to dream that one day I would be taken away to Neverland, though I never believed that it was actually real.

I never believed that Peter Pan was a real who in there right mind would believe that a boy who could fly would possibly be real. I also never knew the monster that is Peter Pan.

* * *

As we grew older my brothers no longer asked me to read them stories and our old story book soon began to gather dust in the corner of my bookshelf. I never really looked at it for why would I need an old book of stories anymore. It gathered dust for years, and I never really thought to look at it. My once beloved childhood stories soon became forgotten.

The day the shadow came was Christmas eve. My parents had told me that the party tonight would be a good chance for me to make my debut. Both of my parents thought that it was high time for me to make my debut into society. As they often said I was nearing an age where I would soon be marriageable. My mother and I had gone on a shopping trip earlier that week to get a dress for my debut. My father had said that many of his business associates would be there with there sons and even some of his betters might come. He thought it would be a perfect way for me to move up in society, though I never wanted the status, all I really wanted was the love that sometimes came through marriage.

My mother had been overjoyed by my debut she was of much the same opinion of my father that I might certainly be able to move up in life should I marry the right man. She had taken me to one of the most expensive dress shops in town saying that we needed to get the best for such a splendid event. I felt like a doll as she had the seamstress at the shop pull many different dress styles. After she chose the style the seamstress had to pin the model dress sticking me with pins left and right.

After long thought and debate my mother finally decided on an emerald shade saying that it offset my skin and eyes well and was perfectly festive for Christmas time. We had only barely gotten the dress in time for the party, which was a relief since my mother would have considered it quite a disaster if I had had to wear one of my older dresses.

I looked in the mirror examining myself in all the finery I had been told to wear. My hair was mostly up, though there were a few strands hanging out curled perfectly to frame my face. My mother had done my hair for me also adding an emerald diadem saying that it was the perfect touch even when I argued that it was really unneeded and overly extravagant. The dress I wore had a green velvet bodice as well as a matching over-skirt with the faint pattern of vines embroidered along the hems. The greater part of the skirt was a dark green satin only slightly lighter in shade that the velvet. The satin fell in heave folds skimming the floor.

I huffed frustrated by the bulky skirts and petticoats that were apparently the height of fashion. I missed the times in my childhood when I could wear whatever I pleased and no one would be particularly bothered by it. When I was twelve no one cared whether of not I wore my petticoats or looked just so, for I was still only a child.

I walked over to my window to let the cold December wind into my room letting it clear my head. I sat on the seat next to the window resting my head on my palm. I had always thought that the best place to read in our home was the seat by the window. You could be taken away by the beauty of a book and look outside and see the beauty in the city around you. I always thought that London was beautiful, whether it be in the richer parts or the poorer parts, it was just the same and just as beautiful to me.

The wind whipped a couple of strands of hair out of their coif on my head. I could not bring myself to care as I watched the snowflakes make their lazy trip down to the ground. The snowflakes I watched then would surely be crushed by the party guests who would surely be arriving soon. I heard a sharp knock on my door and turned to see my mother enter the room. She smiles as she looks at me.

" You look wonderful dear." she said approaching me with a small box clutched in her hand. " I remember when I was your age and I made my debut." she said she seemed almost rueful as she talked of this night. " I remember I was so scared. I didn't want to mess anything up." she says chuckling to herself. " My mother gave me this and I thought it right that on the night of your debut you might wear it and pass it down to your daughter and so on." She handed me the little box and I opened it to find a little gold locket on a gold chain. Set in the center of the locket was an emerald and around it there were little vines outlining the shape of the heart.

I smiled up at my mother " Mother this is just splendid." I frowned looking down at the little piece of jewelry " do you really mean to give this to me it must mean a lot to you as a gift from your mother."

She shook her head " No I think it would be best that you get it. I no longer have need for the comfort that it might bring." She gently picked up the locket and fastened the chain around my throat. I fingered the locket lightly before looking back up at my mother. " There now you look perfect." She said giving me a quick embrace. " Your father says to be down in a quarter of an hour." she called over her shoulder while walking briskly out of my room.

I looked down at the locket and smiled. It seemed as if my mother had picked the whole outfit I was wearing to go with the locket. The locket really did finish off my outfit and I was glad to have even the smallest bit of comfort. I sat for maybe ten minutes entranced by the locket until I heard footsteps above me. I was jerked out of my thoughts by this peculiar sound. There was no floor above me, so how could one possibly be on the roof. I rushed over to my window craning my neck to see the roof.

A pounding sound came from the door to my room and I jumped almost falling out my window. " Wendy! It's time to come down guests will be arriving soon" My father's loud voice came from the other side of the door.

" Coming father!" I replied hurriedly slipping on the delicate slippers that my mother had gotten me. I was happy that my mother had not bought a pair of heeled shoes that seemed to be all the fashion for I surely would have made a great fool of myself.

I slipped out of my room running down the hall to the stair case. My younger brother John stood at the top of the stairs waiting for me. " May I escort you m'lady" he said with a silly grin and a mock bow.

"Of course you may kind sir." I said giggling while executing a curtsy before slipping my arm through his. We made our way down the stairs laughing all the way. Even my father smiled when he saw us enter the room. My mother had made the small ballroom we had in our house look marvelous. It was very obviously ready for the holidays with a Christmas tree in the back corner of the room covered in sparkling ornaments.

" Good we're all here and ready." My father said be for busying himself with fixing his tie one more time.

A sharp knock came on the door and my father's head jerked up. He smoothed his hands down his pants one more time before reaching for the handle of the door a large smile on his face. He jerked the door open and guests started coming in. My mother went to tell the musicians to start playing while I stayed near the door to welcome guests to the party. When I had tried to leave my father had stopped me telling me that the party was about me and I should therefore wait and welcome all of the guests that came. The welcoming of guests was certainly not the most exciting job for many of the guests had already begun dancing to the jovial tunes that the musicians played.

After about a half an hour my father finally deemed it alright for me to move away from the door and join in in the festivities. The night began to pick up a pattern. Many young men were at the party. They were probably sons of some of my fathers associates. They would each ask me for a dance which I would be obliged to accept. I quickly became hot for there were many people in the room and I barely got to stop dancing before another man would come along and ask for a dance as well.

I was very relieved when it was finally time for dinner so that I might have a little bit of a break. Right as we were about to enter the dining room a boy maybe a year or two older than me appeared at my side. He didn't say anything just grabbed my hand and led me toward the dining room. I had to hurry to keep up as his steps were long and sure. His hand was strong and held my hand in a vice.

Right as we were about to reach the dining room the boy suddenly took a sharp turn in the other direction. I opened my mouth to protest, but the boy pushed me up against the wall into the shadows one hand on either side of my head. "Don't you dare make a sound" he said in a low voice. I looked up into his eyes and saw dark malice. The boy leaned in whispering in my ear "We wouldn't want me to hurt you now would we." I shivered with fright. I nodded my head slowly afraid to make any sudden movements.

The boy seemed satisfied and snaked his hand around my waist pulling me along forcefully. My heart pounded hard my blood running through me like ice. This boy surely had no good intentions for me. We rounded a corner and the boy picked up speed even more, soon he was half carrying me towards a side door that would lead to the gardens.

The boy burst through the door dragging me outside with him. The could air hit me surprising me. The snowflakes still floated down lazily as if nothing was wrong, except for there was something terribly wrong at least in my opinion. I didn't know what this boy wanted to do with me but I knew that it couldn't be anything good. If this encounter had been the good sort he would not have threatened me as he did.

I knew that I had to do something, anything to get away from him. I kicked him in the shin hard not knowing what else to do and pulled out of his grip. I ran back towards the door, trying to move as fast as I could in the blasted skirts I was wearing. The boy caught up to me easily capturing both of my wrists in one of his hands. "I thought we agreed you would not try to run away" he said lifting my hands and putting me in a vulnerable position. He leaned in putting his face so that it was mere inches away from my own. I could tell he was trying to intimidate me. I let out a soft whimper taking a small step backwards.

The boy let go of my wrists and began to walk in a tight circle around me. I was petrified by fear. I doubted I could possibly get away with the boy being this close. He seemed much faster than me especially when I was wearing a cursed large dress. "I doubt I can trust you anymore Miss Darling" the boy said calmly, almost as if he were only speculating to himself. "you've tried to run away even when I told you that the results of trying would not end very well in your favor." I shivered watching him closely. I didn't want him to come any closer to me than he already was.

Suddenly as the boy walked behind me he lunged putting something over my face. I struggled trying to hold my breath. I had heard stories of such drugs that would knock you out if you breathed them in. I was not about to let this boy use them on me if I could help it. I could feel the air in my lungs depleting and I knew that I only had a few more seconds left before I would have succumb to the need of breathing. The boy chuckled "you can't last forever Miss Darling" he whispered in my ear. I let out a strangled cry though it was not very loud before finally succumbing. "Sweet dreams" was the last thing I heard before I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I don't own anything

A/N: I thought I might as well start it off right with a few chapters today since I have a bit of this story prewritten. This one is shorter, but I'm currently just dividing these by in my opinion the most natural breaks.

* * *

I struggle to consciousness my mind clawing to find where exactly I had ended up. I thought I should have been in my bedroom waking up. I obviously was not in my bedroom due to the forest I saw all around me. Sitting up I noticed a pulling in my wrists. I turned back looking over my shoulder to see that they were bound behind me. I let out a frustrated huff tugging slightly on my bonds. I was still wearing my dress from the night before though my hair was a little worse for wear.

I heard a rustling coming from a nearby bush and turned to see what it was. The boy from the night before stepped out of the foliage and started to make his was towards me. My eyes widened and I let out a strangled squeak. I didn't want to be anywhere near this boy whoever he was, even if he was the prince of some far off place, I wouldn't care.

I had no way to get anywhere fast, the only range of movement I really had was scooting, which wasn't really doing me any good at the moment. The boy reached me in several long strides, crouching down so that his face was a few inched away from mine. He had a hand on my shoulder on top of my collar bone. I watched him my hands behind my back desperately trying to find a way to get free. My breath came in short puffs as we watched each-other my heart working in overtime.

The boy reached to his belt and brought out a dagger. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. "If you're going to kill me do it fast" I said my voice barely over a whisper. One of his hands stayed stationary on my shoulder while the other wielding the dagger reached behind me and cut the ropes around my wrists. I let my arms fall loosely at my sides not daring to make a move.

The boy leaned in close and whispered in my ear " I won't kill you, at least not yet. The game hasn't even begun" he said a dark chuckle punctuating his last word. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I didn't know what he could possibly mean, but I was sure that I didn't want to find out because if I did, I would probably die.

I drew in another shuddering breath as my heart kicked into overdrive. "Who are you." I said my voice cracking slightly at the end.

The boy smirked down at me. " Well I'm surprised you haven't guessed Wendy." he said surprising me by using my first name. To my knowledge he didn't know it. I didn't know what he could possibly mean either. I had heard of no adolescent boys coming and kidnapping girls. He leaned in towards me so that his lips ghosted over my ear as if he were about to tell me some terribly big secret. " Peter Pan" was the name he gave me. I gasped jerking out of his grip.

I stood up quickly backing up. " You can't possibly be Peter Pan" I said without very much conviction in my voice. Peter Pan had just been a story that I had told my brothers to get them to go to sleep, not a real person who had darker intentions than I could even imagine.

Peter grinned at me " You better believe it" he said his voice growing in volume. I turned and ran as fast as I could crashing through the foliage doing anything I could to get away from the boy who had claimed that he was a character from a childrens story.

The branches whipped and cut at my arms and dress, but I kept running anyway. I heard what sounded like a hunting horn blow behind me. I knew that if this boy really was Peter Pan that he would surely have lost boys. Maybe they weren't as friendly as I had always said they were in my stories, maybe they were more like pirates than I could ever have possibly imagined. Either way I knew that Peter was my enemy and I had to get away at any cost.

I gasped in pain as I felt a thorn prick my arm. My vision flashed white from the pain that was searing through my arm. I crumpled to the ground cradling the arm that had been pricked tears streaming down my face. I heard crashing coming closer and closer and I shuddered knowing that I had lost and that they had found me. I couldn't bring myself to care. I glanced down at my exposed arm and saw black tendrils making their way through my arm. I watched fascinated by the pattern they were making in my skin. Maybe this would bring about a faster death than peter would give me. That would be a relief to die by my own terms instead of by some boys.

I heard one last loud crash before a group of boys headed by Peter came into the clearing. I smirked at him before looking down at my arm again. "I guess you won't get to kill me." I said my voice quiet. "At least I get to die by my own mistake and not by your hand." I said defiantly staring him down. A small smile crept onto my face before I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I don't own anything

A/N: Thank you to my lovely reviewers this is the last one I have finished, but I am working on writing another chapter so hopefully if all goes well it should be up soon. Thanks for reading.

* * *

When I woke up I felt a sharp pounding in my head almost as if someone had hit me in the head with a rock. I looked down at my arm and saw a sizable puncture. Then it all came back to me. I huff frustrated that I had not died. That meant that either whatever had gotten into me was not lethal, or that Peter had miraculously found some way to cure me.

I looked around at my surroundings and found that I was in some sort of tent. It seemed as if it was made out of some sort of sturdy material that could stand up to the weather. That made sense from what I had seen earlier. The floor was simple dirt, but seemed to have a certain amount of cushion to it. I carefully stood and began to pace the tent. The roof was a few feet taller than me, so I didn't have to hunch. Pacing around the tent seemed to be about six feet by nine feet. Judging from the sound I could hear from outside the tent any try at escape would be completely and utterly useless.

I sat back down and decided to wait for Peter. Even with my limited experience with this place, I could still tell that nothing seemed to happen without him. The boys who had been chasing me with him would surely not do anything without his consent.

After about maybe an hour of waiting the flap of the tent finally opened. I squinted needles of pain lancing through my skull as I tried to ignore the bright light. Peter walked in a large smirk on his face. I met his eyes and glared trying to show him that I would not bend to his will. I didn't want to be some play thing that he could throw around and kill. Peter made his way over kneeling down in front of me. I quirked his eyebrows and studied me almost as if he were reading me. I frowned and turned my head away from him breaking eye contact.

Peter's hand almost immediately shot out taking my chin in his hand roughly and turning my head towards him. "You know you can't die without my permission." he said almost as a statement. He didn't act like I already knew that, though I had figured that out when I didn't die. He looked at me for another second "I'm not done with you Wendy Darling, not even close to done with you. Maybe in time you'll learn to accept that. Or not, it's your choice" His smile grew wider a malicious glint appearing in his eyes. "I like you the way you are" He says almost laughing "Most girls don't put up a fight like you did and I like a challenge."

I kept my face blank not wanting to show him even the slightest hint of the emotions I knew he wanted to get out of me. I refused to let him see what he wanted. His words had scared me because they made me feel even more powerless. My only power had been to defy him, to not conform to what he wanted. I had thought that after a while, maybe he would loose interest and let me go free, or just kill me. My one hope would have been that he would have done it fast. A fast death would be nice, but as he had said he wasn't close to done with me yet.

Stood up still standing over me. "You know it was a stupid mistake to fall on those thorns. They were poisoned, but I suppose you already knew that." He regarded me for a second with a look on his face that seemed to say that he knew something that I didn't. " Of course it was a stupid mistake because now you can't leave Neverland at least not without me. You see I had to heal you and that came with a price. If you run away Neverland will pull you back." He started to pace around me as he continued to talk "Of course, if you were really good, I might be persuaded to take you back to your world at least for a little while."

I held my breath and counted to ten trying not to let a sob escape. My only hope had been that I might be able to get off of this island if I learned enough if I ran fast enough. "How do I know that you're not lying to me?" I asked him my voice quavering with the unshed tears.

Peter knelt down in front of me once more. " Why would I lie to you Darling?" He asked using my last name as a false endearment. A tear slipped out of the corner of my eye and began to make its path down the side of my face. Peter's thumb caught it on my cheek and brushed it away rubbing a slow circle on my skin. I let out a shuddering breath trying to keep everything in check.

"I know you're trying to manipulate me. Telling me I can't leave would just be another way of getting me to do what you want." I said with less conviction in my voice than I had hoped for. I had wanted to sound strong and not afraid like I was. I wanted to show him that he couldn't control me, but deep down I knew that he already had his claws lodged in me and he wouldn't let go, and it would only be a matter of time before I was practically like a puppet to him.

He chuckled darkly dark mirth filling his eyes. "Oh Wendy I don't need to lie to you to control you. I never did" He said his thumb slowly fell from my cheek and he squeezed my shoulders lightly, almost in a comforting way. His face almost seemed to soften and it was as if he wanted to comfort me. I didn't know what he was doing. There was no way for me to tell what emotions he showed were real and which ones were he showed were just more lies.

Peter eventually sat down next to me. His arm snaked around my back and pulled me in close. I stiffened at his touch. His hand ran up and down my arm, I let out a shuddering breath and I tried to ignore the feeling that I got when he comforted me. I could not deny that I was attracted to Peter Pan. I may have even been a little bit in love with him when I was a child, and from what the stories said about him, he was worth loving, but this Peter Pan the one that had brought me here was not anything like what he was in the stories. I didn't know how he could have possibly turned out this way or how anyone had ever thought of him as a boy who fought pirates and was for the most part good even if he was a nuisance to adults.

I sighed leaning against Peter. I didn't really notice and I wasn't sure I really cared. I might as well take advantage of a more caring Peter because who knew when he was going to become brutal again. "How did you turn out so different in the books?" I asked him more musing to myself than asking a question.

Peter looked down at me a hint of mirth in his eyes and something I hadn't seen him show before. "I didn't know I was different than the books, I can't say that I ever read a story about myself. I heard you tell a story to your brothers once though." Peter said his eyes sparkling slightly. He seemed fascinated by the idea that there might be books out there that were just about him. "What do they say about me in the books?" he asked me after a few moments of silence.

I smiled remembering the old book that must have been in my bedroom gathering dust on the book shelf. "They always describe you as the boy that never grew up. I suppose that much is true. They say that you fight adults and pirates. The books always describe you with having bright red hair and green eyes." I looked up at him studying him for a minute "I suppose they got that wrong, how you look I mean" I say blushing slightly. "I honestly so not know whether you fight pirates though I haven't seen any yet." I said shaking my head. If this was Peter Pan than what were the pirates like. "I guess I always imagined Neverland and you being full of a lot more good than you seem to be."

I looked back up at Peter, the more I thought about the stories that I used to tell the more I realized that this boy really wasn't all that different from the boy that I used to tell stories about when I was younger. He was still very much the boy that never grew up. I had always thought that he would be good, but there was nothing inherently good about his actions. In the stories he had a group of lost boys who followed him and that was much the same. I had yet to see any pirates, but I was sure that he could easily be enemies with them. " Maybe you're not as different as I thought." I said still watching Peter for any sign of emotion.

Peter seemed to be keeping his face blank. It seemed to me as if he was almost trying to process what I had just told him. "I wonder why they describe me that way." He muses quietly. It almost seemed as if we were having a somewhat normal conversation. It didn't seem like he was trying to manipulate me and I liked that. I liked the Peter that had just shown himself. I liked this side of Peter as much as I disliked the one who wouldn't blink an eye at hurting me.

I shrugged " I haven't the slightest idea." I said smiling slightly. "Peter how old are you?" I asked. In the books he had always been somewhere between maybe ten and thirteen, at least from the illustrations that were in the story books.

Peter shrugged. " Do you mean total years or how old I was when I stopped aging." He asks slowly. "I lost track of how long I have been on this island, but when I get here and stopped aging I was seventeen, not even a man yet." He shrugged. " I'm glad I'm not a man I don't want to grow up, not really. I never really did."

I nodded smiling a little "I don't think that any child really wants to grow up, I certainly never did. I suppose that's one thing I can be grateful to you for, you stopped me from ever having to grow up." I laugh a little. It may have been a bit on the hysterical side because I was still very frightened by Neverland and this Peter I knew next to nothing about.

He smiled what seemed to be a genuine smile. When I looked up into his eyes I saw no signs of the malice I had seen in his eyes earlier. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while neither of us saying anything. My thoughts were conflicted since part of me absolutely hated him and the other part of my liked this side that he was showing even if he had kidnapped me. My stomach growled unexpectedly and I blushed looking down. I hadn't eaten since mid-day of the day of the party.

Peter stood up and I stayed sitting. He offered me his hand and I took it standing up. "You should eat you've been out for a while" looked at me his eyes laughing. " I can hear that you're hungry so don't deny it."

Peter lead me out of the tent and into the open air. I blinked my eyes several times. The sun was low in the sky it was nearing evening. The clearing in which the tent was was surrounded by trees. There was a fire pit in the middle and many other tents around there was no fire in the pit, and it wasn't really needed because the air was warm. There were a few lost boys around and they had all stopped what they were doing to stare. Some of them had been engaged in mock duels while others were sitting and watching or sharpening weapons.

Peter surveyed them all in an almost princely manner. He squeezed my hand reassuringly as if to say he wouldn't let any of them hurt me. I believed that he wouldn't let any of them hurt me, but I also knew that if worst came to worst he would not hesitate to hurt me himself. We slowly walked through the center of the camp. I avoided eye contact with all of the lost boys keeping my eyes instead on the ground.

There was quiet murmuring from the boys as they watched us. I was sure that many of them had seen me when I had tried to run away or while I had been passed out in camp. After we had made our way across the camp and sat down on a log things in the lost boys camp seemed to begin to return to normal. There was a near constant buzz of conversation. Many of the boys were around my age or younger. Almost all of the boys were younger than peter. There was, however one boy that looked to be Peter's age if not a little bit older. He wore a hooded cloak like all of the other lost boys. The boy in question had a long scar running down the length of his face. He didn't seem to involve himself in conversation the same way all of the other boys did. He seemed to be almost watching me. From a first glance I would think his intentions to be more sinister than Peter's intentions.

Peter stood and disappeared from the clearing. I sat still not wanting to exact his wrath. It wouldn't do me any good to have him trust me less than he already did. After a few minutes Peter returned with what looked to be two apples in his hand. "do you like apples?" He asked me tossing one of the apples my way. I caught the apple with relative ease. I took a large bite from the apple letting the juice run down my chin. "Not a bad catch...for a girl" Peter said smirking. I just gave him a look that said he didn't know everything about me. When we were younger I used to play catch with my brothers a lot. As a child I had always thought that it was important that I be the best no matter what.

When I was a child my parents hadn't really cared all that much about what I did. It may have been due to the fact that when I was a child my parents often went out to parties. They often wouldn't be home until the early morning. I had always entertained myself by telling my brothers adventure stories about Peter Pan. They had always wanted to learn how to fight with swords like I had told them Peter did. We had made toy swords out of sticks in our yard. As a child I had not wanted to be left out of the fun, so I also made myself a toy sword and played with my brothers. At first we were clumsy often not even crossing swords and swinging at the open air. It had been my brother Johns idea that he should ask for sword lessons. My parents had happily complied thinking it a lovely sport for a boy to learn.

After every one of John's lessons he would come home and teach us how to fight. We would practice with each-other all the time. John and I had always been very competitive and I had not wanted him to be better than me at anything. I used to practice all the time in my room without a sword just using the air. As we got older John began to grow. One year as a secret Christmas present he had given me one of his old swords. John had told me that it was too small for him now. The sword was just the right size for me made for a boy, or a girl if she so pleased as I liked to think of it. After receiving the gift from my brother I had begun to practice even harder. I didn't know why I wanted to know how to sword fight, I just knew that I did want to sword fight. John became an accomplished swordsman and I became one along with him though I started to lag. Slowly my clothing began to change and it was more constricting, what was fit for a woman especially of my social standing.

Somewhere along the line my parents had begun to care again. My mother would often take me out on shopping trips and spend time on long lessons about keeping my families books and other things about running a household. I found it all cursedly boring. All I had ever really wanted was a little bit of adventure. I never thought it was too much to ask. I always acted as the perfect daughter. My parents had never found out about my escapades in sword play only my brothers knew about it as far as I knew.

I finished the apple that Pan had given to me fairly quickly not even taking the time to try and be even the smallest bit lady like. Peter seemed to be watching me out of the corner of his eye eating his apple with a little more reserve than I had given it. The look in his eyes seemed a little surprised, like he hadn't expected me to break my 'habits' that quickly. I smirked at him fiddling with the stem on the top of the apple core I held in my slowly let the apple core role out of my had leaning back a bit. My stomach wasn't rumbling nearly as much as it was before, though by no means was I full either.

I watched Peter as he finished. He met my eyes "would you like another?" he asked in an oddly jovial tone. I nodded holing out my hands for him to throw it to me. I threw it higher than I had been expecting and I had to reach to get the apple. I snatched it out of the air just as it crested over my head. I had to stand slightly to get it and smiled looking down at the red fruit. I plopped back down crossing my legs Indian style taking a bite of the fruit. I made quick work of the second apple and soon made quick work of a third.

It had begun to get darker and some of the boys had begun to light the fires around the camp. Many of them now had their hoods up which made them look very ominous indeed. I watched as they went about their business. It was slightly disconcerting to not be able to see any of the boys faces. There was an aura of anticipation around the camp almost as if the boys were waiting for something. I couldn't imagine what they were waiting for. Maybe there was some other person on this island who they were waiting to play their sick game. I didn't see any reason to fight it. At least not yet I would just wait biding my time until I saw a chance to free myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: I don't own anything

A/N: I got it done faster than I thought it would thank you to all my lovely reviewers and all of you who favorited and followed.

* * *

Even though there was a sense of anticipation for the greater part of the evening it just kept getting later and later. I began to worry as some of the boys began to exchange smiles with each-other. Peter had left my side long ago in favor of going off into the woods. I stayed in the same spot not really seeing the point in moving. Most of the boys were very intimidating. They were all much larger than me and held such an aura of mystery that I didn't think that approaching them would necessarily be the right thing to do.

Right when the sun was setting, glowing gently on the horizon, Peter returned. He carried his pan pipes and it looked as if he were going to play. I leaned forward watching him in anticipation I wanted to see what this boy could to. He raised the pipes to his lips and started playing. The thing was I couldn't hear anything. It was almost as if the pipes didn't work.

Even though I didn't hear anything the boys sure did. Many of the lost boys started getting up and dancing though I didn't hear anything it was very clear that they did. I watched Peter as he walked around the dancing boys. He almost had a smirk as he played the pipes. It seemed as if they were all under some spell.

Peter played for a while longer before stopping, so it seemed. The boys didn't even seem to notice that the source of the music they were dancing to had disappeared. They kept dancing and hooting and hollering. It was almost more disconcerting to see them dancing with out any apparent music.

Peter came over sitting next to me. "Why weren't you dancing with the rest of them?" He asked me. His tone almost seemed puzzled as if he thought that I, like all of the boys should have dropped what I was doing and started to dance along with them. I gave him a level stare not ready to give him an answer just yet. He raised a questioning eyebrow at me intensifying his stare slightly.

I sighed and decided that giving him an answer would not be the end of the world. " I didn't hear any music." I said levelly. I saw what seemed to be a hint of surprise in his eyes. " was I supposed to hear something?" I ask " It seemed like the boys heard something."

It looked as if the gears in Peter's head were working overtime trying to come up with an acceptable answer to give me. I knew he didn't want me to know too much. That would give me power, and Peter certainly did not want me to have any power at all, especially on his island, in his camp of lost boys. He sighed running his hand through his hair. "My pipe can only be heard by those who feel alone. It compels them to dance, to drop their inhibitions." I nodded understanding what he meant.

"Is that why you call them the lost ones?" I asked trying to make sense of it all. If they felt alone then they would be more willing to do whatever Peter said. Feeling alone could certainly compel people to do things they wouldn't have done if they hadn't felt alone. Feeling alone makes people want a place to fit. I had gone through a time when I felt alone. I had not been able to make many connections with the young ladies that were my age. None of the girls my age could keep a conversation that kept my attention. I had always liked talking about adventures and pirates and fantastic things. I never related to any of the girls. I had felt alone for a while, I had started to mope ignoring my brothers, but that only really made it worse. I had realized that I wasn't truly alone when my brother Michael had come to me asking me why I never played with him and John anymore. I realized that they needed me and loved me just as much as I needed and loved them.

Peter nodded a smirk coming to his face. "You know you could join us." he smiled and it would have looked sincere had it not been for the horrible glint I saw in his eyes, the glint that told me that he was just trying to get me to make a deal with him, a deal that I would have no way of backing out of. " You wouldn't ever have to be alone. The boys could be your friends, I could be your friend." he said almost in a pleading tone.

" I'm not alone." I said defiantly raising my chin. I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing the turmoil inside me. I had only ever had my brothers my blood kin. It would be nice to have friends that weren't my brothers.

Peter gave a dark chuckle a smirk playing on his lips. " And who do you have, your brothers? How do you know that they actually want to be with you. Maybe they pity you because you have no friends of your own age and gender." I looked away sharply not making eye contact. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing the tears sparkling at the edges of my vision. I had never thought of pity as a factor. When we were were little we had been close, but we had begun to grow apart, though it hurt me to think about.

I set my focus on a rock next to my foot not looking at Peter. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the lost ones dancing around the fire still having a merry time, not letting their own lonesomeness show. They had each-other now. Peter grabbed my chin softly almost gently guiding my gaze to him. I locked eyes with him giving him a halfhearted defiant look.

He smirked wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I tried to shrug him off, but his arm stayed firm around my shoulder not budging an inch. We sat in tense silence neither of us speaking. His grip began to slowly tighten around my shoulder his thumb digging into my flesh. I kept my face stony not flinching I didn't want him to see that he was hurting me, that he was getting to me.

We stayed their his tight grip becoming tighter and tighter until I was pulled flush against him. I started to squirm not comfortable with the position I had gotten myself into. "Think about it Wendy." He said his voice barely above a whisper. "I know you want to belong, all you have to do is believe." his breath was hot against my neck and sent shivers down my spine. I had never really been this close to a boy before.

Peter pulled away standing up in front of me. "You can sleep in my place for today, we wouldn't want any of the boys to get any ideas. He smirked before grabbing my hand and dragging me to my feet. Peter pulled me through the forest at a pace that was hard for me to keep up with. I stumbled over my feet, and over my skirt my breath coming in quick puffs very fast.

After about five minutes of walking through the forest we finally reached a tree that had a ladder on it. Peter motioned for me to go first and I started to climb taking slow shaky steps up the ladder. I let out a sigh of relief when I got to the top not daring to look down. I had never really liked heights all that much.

Peter ascended the ladder much quicker than I had reaching the top in under a minute. He lead me into a room that had a large bed and a smaller bed beside it. Peter motioned me over to the smaller bed and I sat down on it gingerly. "You should probably go to bed" Peter suggested though it was more of an order than an suggestion. I nodded crawling under the covers. Peter tucked me in which was something that my father used to do. When a boy scarcely older than I was did it it made me feel very uncomfortable. He kissed my forehead "good night Wendy." He said before leaving my bed side. I let out a shuddering breath closing my eyes and waiting for sleep to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait I got swamped with homework and then I went on a trip without my computer. I'm in the middle of writting the next chapter, sorry this one is a little bit short. Thank you to everyone who reviewed or favorited or followed, it makes my day when I see a new review or follow.**

* * *

I woke up in Peter's room with a jolt. I tried to go back to sleep not wanting to face the reality of the situation I was in, but I felt eyes on me. I opened my eyes slowly everything coming into focus slowly. I sat up and looked around only to find that Peter was across the room sitting in a chair. He didn't seem to be doing all that much, he just seemed to be watching me. I sat up and ran my hand through my matted hair.

I gave Peter a questioning look as he continued to stare, starting to feel uncomfortable, I didn't really like it when people just sat there and watched me. I finally sighed fidgeting slightly " You know it's rude to stare." I said loftily trying to get Peter's heavy stare off of me.

Peter chuckled the mirth reaching his eyes. "It's not as if you aren't staring yourself." He said raising his eyebrows at me. I blushed looking away from him. My cheeks burned, I hadn't really thought of it as staring, but he was right. "Don't be embarrassed Darling." he said standing. I winced it seemed like he was trying out pet names. I had never hated my last name more than I did at that moment..

I shoot him a glare lifting my chin and looking away. Peter makes his way over to the bed sitting down next to me. He made no move to touch me, but he sat close enough that I could faintly feel the heat radiating off of his body. Neither of us said anything for a while, an awkward silence ensuing.

Peter finally seemed to get tired of sitting in silence and shifted closer to me. I glanced at him quickly and saw that he was smirking. "Do you want to play a game?" he asked his eyes alight with mischeif.

I gave him an apprehensive look I didn't know what he thought a game was, or just how dangerous this game would be, I didn't really want to find out. I just shook my head, a game did not sound good to me.

"Come on Wendy." he said in a pleading voice. " If you win I'll make it worth your while." He smirked looking me up and down. I felt oddly violated by the way he was looking at me. "If I win, I'll make sure it's worth my while." I looked at him considering the offer. It could be my only offer of freedom, if I bargained with him correctly I might be able to get him agree.

I gave him a sly smile "What types of stakes were you thinking of?" I asked him my eyebrows raised. He seemed to pick up on why I asked him.

His smirk grew wider almost bordering on a smile. "Well that depends Wendy, how about you choose your stakes and I'll try to make mine fit." he said his eyes gleaming. I knew that if I did this I would be making a deal with the devil, I doubted that I could back out of the deal I made.

I nodded my head in agreement thinking through my words carefully. " I wish to be free to do what I wish." I said carefully " and should I so choose I may leave this island, and you will help me when that happens, while here you will not make any inappropriate moves, or try to get to close." I said hoping that we had covered all the loop-holes.

Peter smirked nodding his head every now and then as he listened to my stakes. "Your stakes are high Wendy." He stated a slight chuckle in his voice. "I suppose I will have to make mine high as well." He said with a dark chuckle. "If I win our little game, you will listen to me and do as I say, you will not try to run away, and you will not defy me." I nodded letting out a small sigh of relief. I had thought that his end of the bargain might be more cruel.

I took a deep breath and nodded in agreement. "Seems fair enough" I said. I considered the proposition for a moment. "What game did you have in mind ?" I asked him hoping that it would be a game that I had at least heard of.

A devilish grin spread across Peter's face. "Hide and seek." he said in a way that made me think that he was very fond of the game indeed. "If you can stay hidden from me until after the sun sets then you win otherwise I win." he says grinning.

I look at him wide eyed. I was sure that he knew the island much better than myself. If I kept moving maybe just maybe he wouldn't be able to catch me. "I want a head start. It wouldn't be a game of hide and seek if I didn't get to hide first." I said my eyes narrowing as I thought of another thing. " also keep this just between you and me as one of the rules, you can't have the lost boys help you find me."

Peter laughed " Okay darling, this will just between you and me. You have an hour to hide." he said his eyes glinting. I nodded and narrowed my eyes at him. "Alright, Lets play" he yelled, and I ran. I didn't look back, I tried to put as much distance between myself and that boy as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: I don't own anything**

**A/N: Ok so like I said I had another chapter in the works and so I banged it out for all of you. I hope you like it, I'm working on another chapter, but this one will take a little longer. I hope you forgive me for the long wait between 4 and 5.**

* * *

I ran through the woods careful to avoid the deadly plants that I had come across before. I didn't know where I was going, but I wanted to put as much distance between myself and that boy. My dress dragged on the ground snagging on the underbrush. I tried to ignore it keeping my pace as fast as possible. I knew that speed was more key in this game than my ability to hide. I also knew that Peter would try to toy with me in any way that he could come up with. I was determined to not let that happen.

My heart thundered as I drew to a slow halt placing my hands on my knees for a second to catch my breath. I stood in a small clearing. The light filtered through the trees and onto the ground. The branches of the trees were fairly large and low to the ground. It seemed like as good a shot as any to try and scale the tree. Most people didn't look up. I doubted that Peter would fall for that trick. Maybe if I hid on the ground I would be safer for he would be looking up which was the logical place to hide.

I continued my trek through the forest at a much slower rate. I looked for the perfect place to hide. After a while of walking I found a large boulder with an indent in it. Around the indent was plenty of underbrush. It seemed like it might be a good place for I could shelter my back with the boulder and the brush would hide me from easy view. For once I thanked my mother for the horridly cumbersome dress she had made me wear, at least it would help to hide me a little.

The forest was completely and utterly silent. It gave me the creeps that there wasn't anything to be heard. I knew that I had some time before Peter started looking for me, but I doubted that it would take much effort for him to track me with the way I was crashing through the underbrush. None of the boys were allowed to play, but I doubted that they had come to this island with all of their skills, I also knew that the only way Peter was the leader was because he was the best.

I took a sudden turn to my right towards a large bank of trees. They looked as if they would be easy enough for me to climb. I put my hands onto two sturdy looking branches and began to lift myself up. My legs scrabbled for purchase on the rough bark of the tree as I shimmied my way onto the first branch. I continued the process a couple more times until I was fairly high up in the tree. I looked down at the forest floor which was now about ten feet below me.

I looked around trying to find a way that I might be able to traverse the jungle in the air instead of on the ground. The trees were densely packed together so I thought that I might be able to make my way from branch to branch if I found branches that were large enough. I didn't know whether he would be able to track me this way, but I thought it was worth the shot at least.

I carefully crawled down one of the larger branches around me balancing precariously. I gulped as the branch got thin enough that it started to bend beneath my weight. As I reached the next branch which overlapped with the one that I was on, I carefully traversed the gap between sucking in quick breaths.

Once I was securely in the next tree I let out a breath of relief knowing that if I was careful I could slowly make my way to a better hiding place if I was careful. It didn't matter whether or not I stopped, it only mattered whether or not Peter found before sunset.

The sun was high in the sky and I was sure that he must have begun looking for me. I doubted that if he found me he would show himself at once, Peter seemed to enjoy the game, and watching his opponents as they tried to defeat him.

I was beginning to get hot, not that there was really anything I could do about it. I was not about to take off my dress, and I couldn't risk going to find water, or even food for that matter. It was going to be a long painful day, but if I could make it through the day without getting caught, it would be worth all the suffering.

I paused as there was a bit of a break in the trees. It seemed as if I had reached a cliff of sorts. Though the trees still continued on I had a perfect view of the white sanded beach and the blue ocean. It really did look like paradise, it was misleading compared to what I had found on the island. I let out a soft sigh watching as the waves lapped up on the sand on the shore. I had never seen such a perfect beach in my life.

I got the sudden urge to go toward it almost as if I was drawn in by the beauty below me. I slowly slid off my perch in the tree and began to make my way down. It seemed a lot further up then it had when I had climbed the first tree. I tried not to look down as shaky step by shaky step I made my way down from the tree.

Once I got to the bottom of the tree, I made my way over to the cliff. It seemed rather dangerous. I took another step towards the cliff edge trying to look over to see just how far down the beach was. Suddenly my foot got caught in a root and I tumbled over the edge of the cliff. I let out a short scream as I plummeted to what would surely be my death. It was strange, free falling through the air. I no longer had any control in whether I lived or died, and I doubted I would even live for another ten seconds. The beach was coming faster and faster, and the sand would surely not be as comfortable as it looked when I hit it.

I closed my eyes shutting them tight and bracing myself for impact, but impact never came, instead a set of strong arms wrapped around me keeping me from hitting the sand. I let out a shaky breath and looked up at my savior. Peter smirked down at me triumphantly his eyebrow quirked slightly. He pulled me closer against him and leaned down whispering in my ear "I win."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: I don't know anything**

**A/N: Ok so I've been writing a lot lately so I hope that all this updating will help make up for all of the time that I didn't update. Thank you to my reviewers it means the world to me that you took the time to say something to me. **

**Ok so I also have a question for all the readers, you won't see this change soon if I do it, but I was thinking about changing how the water from the waterfall works a little and making it more like a drug... tell me what you think through PM or Reviews**

**Thanks, Bye.**

* * *

I glared up at him angry that I had lost for such a stupid mistake. Peter didn't seem to be paying too much attention to me, he instead focused on flying. I gazed down at the jungle far below us. If he chose to drop me I would surely plummet to a more painful death than the one I faced on the beach. Peter's grip seemed firm, he probably wasn't going to drop me.

I watched bellow me as we flew over a large clearing with a fire and tents. From the looks of it, it was the camp that I had been staying in. It still seemed to be hustling and bustling with activity. To my surprise, we didn't stop when we reached the camp. I gazed up at him questioningly"Aren't we going to go back to the camp." I asked him.

Peter chuckled a smirking down at me "no." he said simply. I let out a sigh becoming a little uncomfortable in his grasp. We gained altitude and soon we were soaring over the large mountain at the center of Neverland. I would have been awed by the view if I hadn't been so afraid of Peter dropping me or doing some other horrible thing.

It seemed as if we were flying to the other side of the island. After passing over the mountain, we flew for a few more minutes before reaching a small clearing. There didn't seem to be anything around it, but as we got closer, there was a little tree house tucked into one of the trees.

We landed on a little deck that was all around the tree house. Instead of setting me down like I expected him to peter kept me in his arms. I let out a frustrated huff. Just because I had tripped did not mean that I couldn't walk fine on my own. I looked around and realized that it was in fact the tree house he had taken me to the night before, his tree house.

After a few long drawn out moments, Peter finally gently set me on the ground. The second my feet were securely on the ground I took a few steps away from him, my eyes narrowed. I could no longer defy him, but that didn't mean that I couldn't try, at least in small things, things that were barely noticeable, maybe even only in my head.

Peter watched me a look of amusement on his face. He didn't seem angry, it was almost as if he were part of the audience and I was the actor. He took a step towards me, and I took a step back. I doubted this could be considered running away, since I didn't have anywhere to go, or anywhere that I was going. We continued our strange dance, him taking a step forward and I taking one back. After many steps my back bumped up against a railing, now I truly had no where to go.

Peter took his time as he approached me making his way slowly, but deliberately. When I thought he was close enough he just kept coming until he was nearly touching me. He put both of his hands on the railing on either side of me, easily caging me. He leaned in, his mouth brushing lightly against my ear. "I thought one of the conditions was you wouldn't run." he said his voice low , almost impossible to hear. A shiver went down my spine as I slowly turned my head looking up at him.

I took a shaky breath trying to get my wits about me. "I believe so." I said trying to sound confident, but feeling as if I had utterly failed. I certainly didn't feel strong.

Peter smirked down at me a cruel note to the look in his eyes. "If it was part of our agreement..." he began leaning forward even more " Then I suppose you should stop running Wendy... shouldn't you?" he asked his eyebrows quirked the smirk gone from his face. This boy was dangerous, but I already knew that. He was the type of boy that liked to break things and it seemed to me that he must have broken many things before. My only hope was that he wouldn't be able to break me like he had so many others. I didn't want to be one of his toys.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: I don't own anything**

**A/N: Thank you for your support it means the world to me. This one is a little longer than the last few, I hope you like it.**

* * *

I squirmed under the close proximity. I looked everywhere, but at Peter hoping that he would move away, but since that boy did nothing that I thought he should, he stayed just as close as ever. "This is hardly proper." I said in a quiet voice still not making eye contact.

Peter let out a light chuckle hooking his finger under my chin and turning my head toward him. I met his eyes and it almost seemed as if he were looking into my soul, reading me like a book. "This is Neverland Wendy" he said drawing away slightly his hands going to his sides. "It hardly matters what is proper or not here." he stated a smug look on his face.

His hand shot out and grabbed my own. Peter didn't even wait for me to react he just began to walk towards the entrance to his tree-house. As we walked into the room it seemed as if almost nothing had changed, but there was one large difference. The bed that I had slept on the night before was gone, and nothing was there in it's place. I looked up at Peter questioningly why wasn't there a bed for me?

In the far corner of the room away from any windows was a screen almost as if it were meant for changing. I didn't think I had seen it there the night before. Laid over the top of the screen was a thin cotton night dress that looked very much like the one I wore to bed at home. Peter had let go of my hand and had taken residence on his bed, he seemed to be examining his pipes, though he didn't seem to be playing them.

As if he felt my eyes on him Peter glanced up at me. "You might want to change." he said almost innocently gesturing towards the screen. "I doubt that dress is very comfortable, especially to be sleeping in." Of course now he was being all sweetness and hospitality, it wasn't like he had made my stay here comfortable at all, in fact he had made it anything but that.

I sighed and made my way over to the screen pulling the dress that had been laid on the screen with me. Once behind the screen I unlaced the back of my dress and unhooked the skirt letting the first layer fall to the floor in a stiff heap. I then unlaced my corset and took of my petticoats leaving me only in my underthings. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when my corset was off, it had been dreadfully uncomfortable. I slipped the night dress over my head letting the soft fabric envelope me. My hair was a mess, but had still somehow managed to stay in its up do. I pulled pin after pin out of my hair letting my hair down. I ran my fingers through my hair a few times, but it couldn't be helped, I would have to find a way to clean myself soon.

I took off my stockings before stepping out from behind the screen. Peter was still on the bed, though he was no longer messing with his pan pipes he was instead examining a dagger. I stifled a gasp not wanting to startle him. It would hardly do me any good if I accidentally got myself stabbed by Peter. It would in fact be the opposite of a good thing. I slowly approached him trying my very hardest not to startle him.

Peter looked up at me and smirked his eyes running up and down my body almost as if he were appraising me, I didn't miss the fact that his eyes lingered on places that they shouldn't have. I shudder went down my spine as he looked at me. There had been boys before him that had looked at me that way, but I had never been at their complete mercy as I was with Peter now.

I slowly made my way over to the bed resigned. I sat on the edge of the bed next to peter not saying a thing. I didn't know what to do or how to act. Other than the fact that he had invaded my personal space Peter hadn't actually done anything to me yet. He had provoked me, set his lost boys on me and he had saved me. I also knew that he was trouble no matter which way you turned it. His games were deadly, and he left you lost.

We both sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. I rubbed the blanket on the bed absentmindedly with my fingers, lost in thought. Peter continued his examination of his dagger acting almost as if I hadn't sat down next to him. I didn't know what he could have possibly been looking for, I seriously hoped that he hadn't used it today.

My eyes started to droop as I realized just how tired I was, nearly falling to your death can sometimes do that to you. Peter finally seemed satisfied with the examination he had done on his dagger. He looked up at me his signature smirk on his face. He always seemed to have that expression on his face, almost as if he knew something that you didn't know, and it was something dangerous, and something that could be vital to you survival. "You look tired." he said matter-o-factually.

I let out a short wry chuckle "Of course I'm tired I nearly fell to my death today didn't I?"

Peter chuckled the corners of his eyes crinkling a little as if he were genuinely amused by my comment. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." The corners of his eyes were still crinkled with mirth, but I couldn't tell whether or not he was being serious. It seemed like in Neverland, you had plenty of chances to fall to your death, or die in some equally horrible way.

"So falling to my death is going to be a regular thing?" I asked seriously. Peter seemed to think that it was all some grand joke and grinned at me.

"Maybe" Peter said chuckling. "There are other things to do on Neverland too you know." He said a hint of mischief in his eyes. "The island has other residents you know, although some of them aren't always the friendliest. There's even a fairy." He stated proudly. It almost seemed as if he were trying to pique my interest.

I smiled at him. "Is there really? I've never me a fairy before. Are they nice?" I asked excitedly. Were there more things like that on Neverland? Were they nice or were they evil? I thought about how I had only ever met other humans like myself even here on Neverland, that is if you considered Peter human, and I wasn't really sure I did.

Peter smiled " Well Tink's not very nice, she kind of keeps to herself, but then again she is bitter. You see she isn't really a fairy anymore she got her wings taken away before she came here."

I cringed thinking about what it would be like to loose such a thing as wings. "Oh that's horrible." I said feeling pity for the fairy that lived on this island with Peter. "Do you think I could meet her?" I asked still fascinated by meeting a fairy even one without her wings.

Peter laughed "If you really want to you can." Peter said, but it seemed as if he was hesitant, as if the fairy was not the nicest creature. "But I think that's an adventure for tomorrow" He said. He must have seen me yawn or something. "You seem tired Wendy, maybe it's time to go to bed." I smiled and nodded yawning. I was quite tired he wasn't wrong about that.

Peter motioned for me to move so I was sitting at the head of the bed. He moved the blankets so they were pulled down. He watched me as I laid down. I didn't read much into the situation. I doubted he would do anything while I was sleeping. My eyes slowly slid closed as I laid there. Peter pulled the blankets up over me before leaning and kissing the top of my head. "Goodnight Wendy, I'll see you in the morning" He said before standing and leaving. I fell into sleep as he left the room.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review and have a magical day.**


End file.
